


What Used To Be

by Hino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Could add more depending on what happens, Gen, Just some backstory stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cool night at the Watchpoint, Junkrat asks Roadhog about his past.<br/>To his surprise, Roadhog answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Met

The soft sound of crickets filled the air, backed by the soft lapping of the waves along the base of the Watchpoint. It was a peaceful night, untouched by the loud sounds of destruction that had blanketed the base hours beforehand. Junkrat sat quietly on the bridge across from Winston’s lab, taking in the night’s noise. Out here, the stars were fully visible, unpolluted by the city’s lights or by the Australian radiation.

“Didn’t think I’d find you here,” a voice grumbled to his right. The Junker turned, watching as his bodyguard slowly ambled towards him, taking in the calm. It made him smile, and Roadhog found himself returning it as he slowly lowered himself onto the platform. The cold concrete bit through his jeans, and he quietly wondered how Junkrat was coping with it. “S’nice.”

Junkrat hummed in reply, sparing Roadhog a glance. “Nobody’s coming out tonight,” he said, offering a little smile. Beside him, Hog sighed and grumbled as he fiddled with the clasps on his mask. The night air was chilly on his warm cheeks but he ignored it, focusing on his surroundings. His mask made it hard to see, especially with his warm breath fogging it up more often than not, but he preferred to wear it in the company of others. It was like a wall between him and the world. “D’you mind if I get comfortable?”

“Like I could stop you,” Roadie answered, watching as Junkrat fumbled with the clasps of his prosthetic leg. It took a few moments but he managed to free it, setting it down beside him. 

“I wish I didn’t need that thing so much,” Junkrat mumbled.

Roadhog laughed softly. “Knee-d.”

Junkrat giggled in reply, punching Hog’s arm lightly. Slowly, he began to calm down, until he was looking back up at the sky as quiet as he’d been before. “Hey Roadie, could I ask ya somethin’?”

He heaved a sigh, preparing himself. “What is it?” Hog asked, waiting for whatever the Rat was going to say. Perhaps he’d ask what was in Hogdrogen for the millionth time, or ask what he thought of the concussion mines, or maybe even talk about how cool Roadie’s hook was.

“What was it like for you? Y’know, back then.”

 

The question caught him off-guard, and by the look on Junkrat’s face, he’d noticed.  
“Shit, sorry mate. Y’don’t gotta answer it.” He broke eye contact quickly, looking down at the ground below. He was backpedalling, trying to mend the wound before it got too deep. “S’just that I was wonderin’ if it was a nice place. Y’know, like th’rest of Aus. The... normal part.” As he spoke, Junkrat got quieter, trailing off as he played with the laces on his boot. As much pride as he had for being a rough and tough Junker, more than once he’d found himself wishing he was just like the Suits he despised. At least he’d have regular meals and clean water.

Roadhog sighed again, snapping Junkrat out of his thoughts. The younger man looked at him patiently. If Roadie had been thinking straight, he would have commented on the Junker’s surprisingly calm attitude. “Back then. Really making me think there.” He dropped a hand onto Junkrat’s head, ruffling his patchy hair and making him whine as he scrambled to comb it back into shape. “Back then... Mako lived in the West.”

“Ah,” Junkrat mumbled. Right. Roadhog hadn’t always been his name. To be fair, he wasn’t always the famed criminal Junkrat. Once, long ago, he’d been a kid with a real name. Just like Roadie. “Jamison was from the South, ‘Bout an hour from the WA border..”

It took a moment for the information to settle in, but Roadie smiled. “I think I went there.” He shifted uncomfortably, and Junkrat did the same. “There was a cinema in town. You ever been to one?”

Rat shook his head. “Nah, only seen em in photos. Tried to get into the one in Hollywood but everyone kept screamin’ ‘bout the payload.”

A nod was given in response as Roadhog tried to get his thoughts in order. “Mako loved that place. It was in the middle of nowhere, and only played old films but he went down there every Friday night after work and watched reruns of ‘Galactic Outback’ until the sun came up.”

Junkrat laughed, throwing back his head and wrapping his arms around himself. “That-that sounds like an awful movie!”  
His laughter only grew in volume as he rolled onto his side, picturing what such a B-Grade film would look like.

“He didn’t go for the film. He went for the attendant.”

The laughter ended in an abrupt gasp as Junkrat sat up, staring at Hog with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Was she...” His mouth closed, turning into a toothy grin as he scooted closer. “They... watch the movie together?”

Roadhog returned the expression. “He yawned and put his arm over her shoulder.”

 

The scream could be heard from in the base, making a few of the Overwatch members lift their heads for a moment. It only took a moment to recognize that it was Junkrat, and just like that, their attention was gone.

“Mako you cheesy devil!” the Rat shouted, face turning crimson with secondhand embarrassment. “I can’t believe she fell for that!”

“Not the first time,” Roadhog answered, feeling his own blush rise at the memory. “Or the second. The third though, somethin’ happened.”

Junkrat sat straight, waiting patiently.

“She put her arm over his shoulder.”

He screamed again and this time, nobody paid any mind. Roadhog was laughing, watching as the Junker rolled around again, totally lost to the world. Junkrat was busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that Roadie, his best mate and loyal bodyguard, would be so soft as to flirt repeatedly with a woman and then have her one-up him. “Right after, she looked Mako in the eyes and said one thing.”

A moment of silence as Junkrat held his breath, waiting.

“G’day.”

 

This time, Winston got off his chair.

Junkrat’s cackles were ear-piercing, endless as he tried to breathe, only to lose himself in laughter again. The door to the base slid open and Winston ambled out, clearly irritated at the two Junkers sitting on the walkway.

“Would you two please be quiet?” He asked loudly, fully aware of his own hypocrisy. Rat continued to laugh, but Roadhog was silent, slipping his mask back on and getting to his feet. Junkrat barely noticed, only quieting down somewhat as Roadie lifted him, bringing the prosthetic leg a moment after.

Roadhog merely gave a thumbs up, which was enough to please the ape. Winston trudged back in, leaving the door open for them to follow.  
“Enough stories for now,” came Hog’s deep rumble, muffled by the mask. “Another time.”

The laughter was petering out now, far more quiet than it had been before. “Will- Would’ya tell me ‘bout Mako again sometime? Gotta find out what this sheila was on about.”

“Maybe,” he answered with a shrug, heading towards the staircase while Junkrat fiddled with reattaching his prosthetic. “You gonna tell me about Jamison?”

“Eh, maybe,” Junkrat replied. “If it gets that girl’s name out then yeah,” he added a moment later, letting some silence hang between them as they descended. “Hey Roadie,” the Junker began as they made their way to the base of the stairs, heading towards the lab.

Roadhog looked at him. “What?”

“Mako’s an absolute loser.”

“I know.”


	2. We Went

It was a few days before the two of them could get some peace and quiet. An influx of missions had kept both the Junkers on their toes, with Roadhog on the front lines and Rat assembling all manner of explosives. By the time the weekend rolled around, the entire team was exhausted.

“Did you see what I did to th’point mate?” Junkrat asked, not even giving Roadhog a moment to get out of the base’s doorway. He was lounging on the common room couch, idly flicking through channels. “It was beautiful.”

Roadie shrugged. “Wasn’t your best.”

Junkrat sat up, staring at the other Junker with a wide gaze. “What the hell? That was a real beaut and you know it!”

 

“Scrapheap Job.”

He stopped, watching as Roadhog ambled into the kitchen, retrieving a small wooden box. It looked heavy, but it didn’t affect the man as headed towards the couch. Rat lifted his legs on instinct, waiting until Hog had sat down before letting the rest in his lap. “Whatcha got?” he asked, the anger about his explosion entirely forgotten.

Without a word, the box was opened. Junkrat sat up, shuffling so he could see the contents better. As he laid eyes upon it, his jaw dropped. “Roadie... You... You really got them?”  
Roadhog said nothing, but pulled out a package and pressed them into Junkrat’s hands. “You got us tim tams? Oh Roadie, I love you!” Rat set the treats aside and wrapped his arms around the other. Roadhog didn’t argue, letting the shorter man cling to him. He pulled out a few more things, finding a packet of lamingtons and a packet of anzac biscuits.

“Here,” Roadie grumbled, prying Rat off him and pressing the biscuits into his hands. “I’m not a fan.”

“How could you not be?” Junkrat asked as he flopped down onto the couch, content with his biscuits and tim tams. “I mean, they’re a good Aussie tradition,” he added, shoving one of the anzacs into his mouth.

“Mako used to like them,” came the answer. Junkrat hummed in understanding. “He took them on his first date.”

The words made Rat sit up, struggling not to choke on the oats in the snack. “Date? Mako landed a date with that cute sheila from the movies?”

Roadhog smiled at the excitement and shock on the Junker’s face. “Her name was Elizabeth. Lizzie for short.”

 

“She was a cute girl. Short, hair down to her elbows, dressed beautifully. Mako loved her. So, after their little moment in the cinema, he asked her out.”

Junkrat settled into the couch quietly, watching as Roadhog removed his mask and set it aside. He sensed the mood and unlatched his prosthetic, setting it on the floor while the other continued to speak. “Bought ‘er a box of tim tams and a longneck. The Anzacs were for himself, but Lizzie stole a few.”

“So where'd he take ‘er? Junkrat asked. “I'm thinkin’ dinner, or to th’ movies again, coz they met there.” He tried to think of more places, oblivious to the amusement on Hog’s face.

“Keep guessin’”

“Took ‘er huntin? I always took a girl huntin’ an’ she loved it.”

“They didn't love it back then.”

“Well I'm stumped.”

Roadhog tapped the end of Junkrat's leg and grinned. “Sure are.”

“Rack off,” he spat, kicking Roadie’s hand off. It only served to make him laugh, turning into a wheeze moments later. Junkrat stiffened, only easing up as Roadhog calmed down, taking a few calming breaths. “So, where'd they go?”

Roadhog’s grin faded a little. “Took her swimmin’.”

 

The words made Junkrat seize up, fists curled tight. The bag of anzacs whined under his grip, plastic crinkling loudly. “Swimmin’ ain't romantic,” he grumbled, trying to mask his unease.

“It was, back then.” Roadie softly pried the bag loose, setting it down beside Junkrat. “The water was crystal clear, and the only concern was getting chlorine in your eyes. It's like the pool here.”

“Should hope so,” Junkrat answered quietly. He'd seen what happened when people went into radiated zones. Water was supposed to lower radiation, but there was far too much in the outback. Rain could set a man’s skin alight with pain, let alone a river or pond. Even when the water was supposedly safe, he couldn't help but wonder.

“We went swimmin’,” Roadhog continued, not wanting to stop the story on a darker note. “Lizzie loved it. Her and Mako hung at the spas and sauna, went diving. They even made out in the kiddie pool.” 

“What, right by the kids?” Junkrat asked with shock. “Mate, even I didn't do that.” His voice was more upbeat now, but the thought of swimming still hung in his mind.

Roadhog laughed. “The kids were elsewhere. In another corner of th’place. They ate the tim tams in the pool-”

“Rebels,” cut in Rat, dripping with sarcasm.

“-and then made out a bit more. I think she might have liked him.”

Junkrat rolled his eyes and reached for another anzac. “So did he make any moves?”

“Was making out not enough?”

“Y’know, invite ‘er back to ‘is shack?”

Roadie nodded. “Mako did, but she had work in the mornin’.”

“Bugger.”

“But-”

“Oh?” there was curiosity there, as Junkrat waited patiently for one of the few times in his life. 

“He did ask if they could do it again. And she said yes.”

The reaction wasn't as loud this time, but Junkrat still laughed, feeling pride well in his chest. “Mate, he's head over heels.”

“He was,” Roadhog agreed. “They did go out again, by the way. To the movies. It was classic movies night, and they watched Mad Max.”

Junkrat laughed, deep and menacing. All Australians did when it came to those films. They were their future, whether the creators knew it or not. Roadhog moved to speak but he was silenced as the rat sat up, grabbing his prosthetic and slipping it back on. “That's enough,” he said, feeling the past settle on him like a weight. “Another time.”

“Yeah...” Roadhog agreed, hesitantly putting on his mask. It wasn't like Junkrat to suddenly end a story like that, but he didn't want to press. “Tell me when you wanna hear another,” he called, watching as his boss hobbled away.

“Sure,” the Rat answered over his shoulder, stumbling off to his room. Roadhog sighed and packed their things up before giving pursuit, feeling unease blossom in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ur too lazy to beta  
> Also hey first posted Overwatch fic


End file.
